Distant Memories
by PandaBuddy
Summary: A Deidara one-shot! When Deidara loses his beloved hair to a tree he becomes very unpset and expresses himself to his partner Sasori. Why was Deidara's hair so important to him? And what kind of memories did this accident bring up?


**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Please, comment and/or message me. Thank you and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Art. It has always been an argument between Deidara and Sasori. Now Sasori starred baffled at his partner who had just told him one of the saddest stories he had ever heard. It's not like Sasori felt anything, but he could grasp how painful it would be to destroy the one you loved. Yet, the story Deidara told only made Sasori defend his own art more. Deidara was stupid. He was also insane. And lonely.<p>

They were jumping tree to tree searching for a tailed beast, hoping to fill their quota. There wasn't much talking between the two companions, but that is because they would constantly bicker over art. One says that art should last forever; the other says it should only last for a moment, forever being imprinted inside one's brain. Sasori, a very studious sort of man, decided it would be best if they remained quiet as they traveled. The truth was, he wasn't afraid to fight with Deidara, but rather he was afraid that Deidara would become too sensitive and do something reckless, like blow himself up. He had gotten used to having Deidara around, no matter how immature he is, and he didn't really want him to blow himself up.

As the branches of the trees grew closer together, they started to slow down. Deidara, the childish person he was, began to fool around by doing incredible tricks. He dodged branch after branch, smashing a few of them as he passed. He really was having a lot of fun until his hair got caught on a branch. He held himself up by his arm strength and, well, by his hair. "Damn it!" He shouted loudly as his partner jumped to a nearby branch and watched him suffer. "What the hell do you think you're doing you incompetent ass? Get. Me. The. Fuck. Down," he said each word very clearly, venom slathering each syllable.

Sasori stared blankly at Deidara, watching him try to untangle his hair from the branch. "Why don't you just cut it off?" He asked plainly.

"Cause it's important to me, dick-wad. Now help me or else I'm going to turn you into the most beautiful piece of art ever!" Deidara continued to scream at Sasori. Unfazed, Sasori pulled a knife out of his pocket and cleanly slit Deidara's hair. More than half the length was cut from his head.

With stray pieces of hair floating in the air, Deidara plummeted to the ground, but gracefully landed on his feet. Sasori jumped to the ground as well so he could join his partner and continue forward. Although, his intentions changed dramatically when he saw Deidara's face. Deidara appeared to be extremely sad and upset. "Why don't we make camp for the night?" Sasori suggested. "It's almost nightfall and it would be best if we got some rest."

Deidara merely nodded, and a few moments later, he went off to get some fire wood. When he came back, Sasori had prepared him a small meal and a fire pit. "Hey," Deidara called to Sasori who picked his head up in response. "What's all this for?"

"What?" Sasori retorted as he poked the fire with a stick.

"Make me food. Set up camp. This is the nicest thing you've ever done for me, un. Why? I'm not helpless. I can fend for myself."

"Well…you looked sad," Sasori mumbled to himself.

Deidara bit his lip and turned his head. "What do you care?" He spoke with venom in his voice, but Sasori gave no answer. "What do you care?" He shouted louder. "Yes! I'm…I'm upset! I lost all that I had left of her." He lowered his head as his words turned into silence. He then turned to look at Sasori, who stared hopelessly back at them.

"Who?"

"Anzu," Deidara's voice was soft and was filled with nostalgia. "We had been friends since a very young age. She was my neighbor, and we practically grew up together, un. Eventually, our feelings grew and we became more affectionate. Very affectionate," he chuckled at some distant memory. "We turned from kids who threw mud pies at each other to a couple who was to be engaged. Both our families were very pleased. But on the inside, I didn't know what to feel. I was very a very stupid person at the time, and I was rebellious."

Sasori voiced his opinion now. "You _were_ stupid and rebellious then? What about now?"

Deidara continued with no offense taken. "I have my reasons now. Then, I just wanted to be defiant. I had love, true love! And all I wanted to be was defiant! I'm one of the great idiots of the world…" He cradled his head in his hands. "And so, I went and I became a terrorist bomber. Each and every day I would think about her, my Anzu. With her soft cheeks and dark eyes... I missed her, but I always felt like she was with me because we had practically the same hair. So, I would wear mine just as she wore her's, in a half pony, un. It made me feel like she was there with me, no matter how idiotic that sounds, it's the truth," Deidara stroked the short pieces of hair that covered his head. He secretly wished that Sasori hadn't cut them as short as he did.

"I believe you. Most honest people are idiots and they just make the truth sound stupid. But maybe that's because it is," Sasori suggested, but Deidara didn't seem to care. "Well, if you miss her, why don't you just go visit her?"

"Wish I could, un! But I can't," his face fell. "She's dead."

There was a long moment of silence before either of them spoke again.

"I killed her." The words echoed in the night sky.

Sasori could do nothing but stare at his partner as he cradled his head in his hands, on the verge of tears. He had never been in that situation and he wanted him to stop.

"I was given a mission. I was to bomb a town. I was excited because I loved blowing things up." Deidara laughed inwardly, "I still do. But after that particular blast, when I went home, I was told she was killed in that bombing," Deidara began to laugh hysterically. "I killed her! And the worst part is," he spoke through his mad fit of laughter, "the worst part is…she was pregnant."

Sasori's eyes grew a little bit wider, but he didn't feel sympathy for him. Deidara continued to laugh uncontrollably. "It's okay though," he smiled though his laughter. "They became art."


End file.
